


午后小憩

by reengiovanna0416



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 09:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reengiovanna0416/pseuds/reengiovanna0416
Summary: 中午的CR天台很舒服的
Relationships: Houjou Emu & Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), Houjou Emu/Parad
Kudos: 11





	午后小憩

“帕拉德！帕拉德，你去哪里了？”

午饭后的走廊上回荡着实习医生刻意压低音量的呼唤，他有些心虚地看了看坐在办公桌旁边切蛋糕的飞彩，又看了看CR里的其他人。这种场景并不常见，大多是情况下根本不需要永梦找，大型犬一样的bugster自己就会扑上来抱住他的脖子，像小孩子一样亲昵地蹭一蹭。

——从帕拉德降生到世界上才过了六年，说是小孩子好像也没有什么问题。

“哈……永梦，你在做什么？”

明日那装束的poppy打了个哈欠走了过来，崩源体对人类身体的高度仿真让她的眼中挤出几滴犯困的眼泪，永梦不好意思地笑了笑：“poppy，你见到帕拉德了吗？”

“唔，好像吃饭时有看到他出去的样子。”poppy回答，“说不定在天台上？帕拉德平时不是很喜欢去那里吗？”

事实证明poppy的猜测是正确的。当永梦推开天台的门时，背后突然一股力量毫无预兆地扑了上来，一下没踩稳的永梦脚一滑向前摔去，做好鼻子可能直接嗑出血的心理准备后，宝生永梦感觉自己的身体被翻转了一下，后脑直接摔在一个柔软的、甚至有点暖乎乎的触感上。

“哇……！帕拉德！”

永梦还没来得及说什么，一只手臂就探出来抱上了他的胸口，他的耳边是bugster的呼吸吹动的湿热气息，痒痒的，惹得怕痒的儿科医生本能地缩了缩脖子笑了起来。

“嘘——”

垫在他身下的帕拉德做了一个噤声的手势，懒洋洋地翻了个身，不知道对方要做什么的永梦茫然地眨了眨眼睛，顺着bugster的力量枕着帕拉德的手臂侧躺了下来。这下病毒与他的宿主侧躺在天台的地板上面对面了，帕拉德的眼睛很好看——永梦一直是这么觉得的——心智还在成长的bugster在开心的时候眼睛会突然亮起来，就像里面有星星一样一闪一闪的，现在他也是用这样的表情注视着永梦，嘴角微微地翘起，就好像看着永梦这件事情本身就令他感到快乐一样。

“帕拉德……？”

儿科医生与他的病毒对视了一会儿，对方仍然笑眯眯地侧躺在地上看着他。不明所以的永梦撑起身体，揉了揉有些乱了的发型：“有什么事情吗，帕拉德？找到你我就放心了，午休后我可能要跟飞彩去做一场手术，嗯，我没有动过这个位置的经验，可能得先过去准备准备……”

“放轻松，永梦。”

帕拉德又一次伸出手放在他的肩上，bugster施加在手上的力量虽然不强，却使得永梦缓慢地重新躺回了地面，少年修长的手指伸进宿主的发丝，不容置疑地把他圈在了胳膊下面。

“现在还在中午，不是吗？”bugster悄悄凑近了一点，他压低的声音在儿科医生的耳边嗡嗡的，好像一种特殊的催眠曲，“最近永梦一直都在跑来跑去，你应该好好休息一下。你们是需要午睡的吧。”

“哎？帕拉德是在担心我吗？谢谢你，但是……”永梦慢慢反应过来了，刚吃完午饭的脑子因为缺少血液的驱动有些迟钝，他想要再次坐起来拿开帕拉德的手，却发现帕拉德施加在自己身上的力量虽然不大、却正好难以挣脱。他无奈地叹了口气，放弃了挣扎，在bugster的手臂下调整了一下姿势。

帕拉德身上的黑色衣服被阳光烤得暖烘烘的，从永梦的鼻尖下传来一股很好闻的“太阳的味道”，永梦不合时宜地想起bugster应该是不需要睡眠的，看来帕拉德对人类习惯的了解愈发深入了。他张了张口想要说什么，但地面上传来的温度和帕拉德衣服上的味道弄得他大脑有些沉沉的。小医生不由得打了个哈欠，帕拉德看着他泪眼模糊的样子笑了起来。

“睡吧，永梦，等会儿我会叫你的。”

bugster的声音很低、又很柔和，伴随着背上轻轻的、有节奏的拍打，永梦睁开眼睛想要问这家伙都是从哪里学来的这套哄孩子架势，但他确实觉得自己有点困。

“那好吧，帕拉德，午安。”

“嗯，永梦午安！”

帕拉德微笑着看着儿科医生阖上了眼皮。永梦的睫毛很长，盖在眼睛上无意识地上下颤动一下，睫毛的影子盖住了眼皮下略微的黑印，刚才还有些紧张和抗拒的儿科医生睡得毫无防备，不一会儿就在暖和的阳光下陷入了平稳的呼吸。

bugster凝视着逐渐熟睡的永梦，偷偷在他的眼角亲了一下，将自己身体也往永梦那里再靠近了些，盖上了对方的体温，他的额头贴上了永梦额头，然后深深地吸了口气，自己也放松了下来。很快，永梦身上本还有着的一丝秋天的寒气就被帕拉德身上的暖意驱走了，儿科医生的白大褂也染上了“太阳的味道”，在午后惬意的微风里缓缓地扩散开来。

“睡吧，永梦。”他喃喃着，和合上了自己的眼睛，“睡吧。”

落在他耳朵里的只剩下永梦和自己和缓而交错的呼吸声，bugster感觉大脑飘飘的，有一种像树枝一样缓慢在身体里伸展开的舒适感逐渐填满了全身。

书上说的是真的，午睡真的很舒服。帕拉德想，然后他也陷入了沉沉的梦境里。

等poppy收拾好东西跑上来的时候看到的就是这样一幅和谐的光景，她的好密友帕拉德正搂着永梦医生的头，两个人抱在一起额头碰额头在午后的天台上睡的正香，让人不太忍心去叫醒他们。

“真是的，就让他们再睡一会儿吧。”poppy踮起脚，悄悄地从门后溜走了。

这个美好得不可思议的午后安详而宁静，别说喜欢在天台晒太阳的帕拉德，最近奔波劳碌已久的永梦也睡得很香。

直到等半天等不到助手的镜飞彩气得冲上天台抓人为止。


End file.
